Into my arms
by HildeJ
Summary: A trip to Norfolk takes a surprising turn. Set in mid-season three. Gibbs/DiNozzo slash.


Into my arms

Leaning against the oak headboard, Tony closed his weary eyes as images of the last few weeks washed over him. Shifting slightly, he pulled the covers tighter around him. The former cop hadn't felt truly warm since those fateful moments when the desperate hunt for Ari went wrong. Tony buried his head in his comforter, seeking temporary solace.

He could still taste the metallic flavor of Kate's blood on his lips, feel the warm spray as the bullet tore through her head, hear the thud of her body hitting the concrete floor of the roof top. Disjointed shouts and images flashed through his mind when he least expected it. He knew he was probably on the verge of having a meltdown, but there was no time for his whining now. "Fuck, get a grip, DiNozzo"; he swore silently under his breath. His mind could be dealt with later.

Tony wriggled free of the comforter and headed for his kitchen. The afternoon sun revealed that his cleaning lady, Maria, was due in tomorrow. Dust lightly coated the surfaces illuminated by the golden rays seeping through the half closed blinds. The balcony off the kitchen was one of the reasons he chose this apartment. He loved spending summer evenings there. Well, as much as his job allowed. It's not like he worked regular hours. But he loved his job. He'd been at NCIS longer than anywhere else, and he knew the job itself wasn't the only reason.

He reached into his fridge and grabbed a bag of coffee. He wasn't a coffee addict like Gibbs, but a cup of French roast in the morning got him started. Soon the sound of coffee trickling into the pot filled the silence, along with some rather enticing aromas. "Great", he thought. "Now the smell alone turns you on." For the second time that morning he swore. "Get a fucking grip, DiNozzo!" He mentally slapped himself on the head. Unfortunately, that just brought a smile to his face.

His stomach growled, reminding he hadn't had much to eat these last few days. Work had been crazy, as usual. The team was just getting it's bearings again, getting to know a new team member, dealing with the loss of a loved friend. Falling for your boss didn't exactly help matters, he thought wryly. Sighing, he prepared a simple breakfast, sitting down at his kitchen table to browse through the morning paper as he ate. Minutes later he finished his sesame seed bagel and gulped down the last if his coffee. Cleaning up after breakfast, he made a mental note of leaving a check for Maria.

He just had to grab a quick shower before meeting Gibbs at headquarters. Hitting the light switch as he entered the bathroom, Tony tossed his sweatpants into the hamper and turned on the shower. He usually reveled in the feel of the massage head relieving any tension he had in his body when the day was over, but knew full well that was not gonna happen today.

Tony reached for his shampoo, gently massaging his scalp, drinking in the crisp minty scent. Rinsing, he found the bar of soap and slowly lathered up, running his hands over his body. ´I wonder if they could make this in saw dust´, he mused, his mind once again returning to the object of so many a fantasy lately. His body responded and he felt himself grow harder. Tony glanced down his taut stomach; "Et tu, Brute", he chuckled, reaching down to lightly caress his cock, fingers gripping harder as pleasure started to build. His back against the shower wall, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in a favorite fantasy of his.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, second "b" for bastard. His very own silver fox. As so often before, he returned to that moment in Cuba, when he had jumped out of his bed, scared shitless of that damn iguana…He always slept naked, never could stand clothes in bed. Not that that fact was foremost in his brain when he woke up to find that green monster thingy on his pillow. He remembered Gibbs and Kate barging into his room, weapons drawn, ready to take on an intruder.

He'd belatedly realized he was nude when he saw Kate's amused grin as she looked him up and down and down again, then mortified as he felt his morning erection still going strong. And then he became aware of Gibbs, his blue eyes flashing something Tony could only describe as raw lust, just a second before he once again became boss man. He knew it had to be just wishful thinking, but that look was what was on his mind as he firmly gripped his cock, rubbing lightly over the head on each up stroke. He needed release, needed to ease the pressure building up inside. He gripped the railing, holding himself up as white hot cum splattered over his hand, slowly washed away by the soothing water cascading down his body. "God, Jethro" he mumbled, once again wondering if he would ever find the courage to confront his true feelings.

Sighing lightly, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack he quickly dried himself off. Wiping off the steamy mirror, he looked into his eyes.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He eyed himself skeptically. This was going to be a long day. A long week for that matter. Gibbs and Tony were driving down to Norfolk for a two-day seminar on interdepartmental procedure. They had to share a room at the hotel as well. Gibbs had opted to stay off base, and the idea of spending the night in the same room as Gibbs was both exhilarating and terrifying.

It wasn't the first time they has shared a room, but that was before he'd acknowledged that his feelings for the older man was anything but platonic. Tony always knew that he harbored strong feelings for Gibbs. Being involved in life and death situations on a regular basis meant you had to put absolute faith and trust in your teammates. But he'd always told himself that was all it was, friendship and loyalty.

Tony shrugged, tossed the towel in the hamper and went into the bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and tried to figure out what to wear. He pulled out a new pair of black jeans Abby said did wonders for his ass. The thought of Abby that day at Lorenzo put a smile on his face.

They made for an uneven pair. Tony dressed in an Armani suit; he was just back from a day in court, and Abby in her finest Goth attire. Short red skirt, four inch platform boots, a studded collar and a long leather coat. She looked like the bride of Dracula. But, as always, dressing in a power suit made for good service. They had really gone to town, sometimes having a trust fund made life so much easier. He quickly pulled on a dark red sweater and found an overnight bag from the back of his closet.

Tossing a few things in, he wondered whether he should opt for his usual tight boxer briefs, or play it safe with just plain boxers. If he was going to share a room with Gibbs he might want something that wasn't too revealing. He laughed softly, a perpetual hard on was not what he should be sporting.. With that in mind, he tossed in a pair of pajamas as well. Never hurt to be prepared. He opened his nightstand drawers, looking for the book he was reading. His eyes fell upon the pack of condoms and the lube he kept there. He reached for it, then just as quickly dismissed the idea. "Yeah, right, like that's gonna happen.."

Heading out, Tony clipped on his cell phone and checked his Glock. All present and accounted for, he grabbed his car keys and locked the door behind him. The last rays of the fall sun cast lazy shadows across his face as he tossed his bag into the trunk. Easing into the afternoon traffic, he headed for the office. Gibbs wanted to take off at seven, and he had to pick up a few files before they headed south. Gibbs had mentioned something about wanting to review an old file while they were in Norfolk.

The bullpen was beginning to quiet down at this time of day. Gibbs was not at his desk, but McGee greeted him absently, glancing up from behind his computer. Tony tossed him a sandwich he'd picked up on the way, knowing full well that Tim probably hadn't had much time to eat. With Ziva on a three-day leave, they were a bit short staffed. Luckily, no new cases had propped up, but reviewing cold case files didn't mean lazy days. Gibbs expected the nothing less from his men, no matter what.

"Thanks, man!" Tim sounded genuinely pleased.

McGee quickly put the sandwich away when he spotted Gibbs heading into the bullpen. "Boss, I've got the information you wanted on Petty Officer Wharing, " he started, "Apparently, she's…" "Later, McGee!" Gibbs barked, "I'll call you from the car. DiNozzo! You're with me." He tossed Tony the keys and headed for the elevator. "On your six, boss", Tony smiled to Tim as he grabbed his backpack and overnighter before heading out after Gibbs.

The ride down was silent; Gibbs looked even more brooding than usual. Probably not looking forward to the seminar on Inter Agency Cooperation, Gibbs never enjoyed being cooped up in a room full of brass, listening to hours and hours of dry speeches, outlining the latest in interdepartmental procedure. ´He probably pissed Shepard off, ´ Tony smirked, ´getting assigned to this shit, he must have pissed her off big time´. Whack! A head slap brought him back to reality; Gibbs had turned around, and stood facing him.

"Don't even go there," Gibbs said, his voice low and gravelly. It never stopped to amaze him how well Gibbs could read his mind. He chuckled, "What, boss?" Tony tried to feign innocence, but a look at Gibbs' face had him change his mind. "Yes, boss. Sorry, boss". He even managed to look somewhat sincere. Gibbs turned his back to him, but not before the young agent caught the smile lurking around the corner of his mouth.

The ride down was blessedly uneventful. For once, Gibbs didn't drive like a homicidal maniac. Tony only had to use the "Oh, shit"-handle twice. Well, three times, but the first one was driving out of the garage at NCIS, so that didn't really count.

Reaching Norfolk, Gibbs handed Tony the directions to their hotel. Ten minutes later they made a left turn into the parking lot in front of the Doubletree Hotel. They grabbed their bags and headed into the spacious lobby. A few people sat in the comfortable chairs having a coffee. Gibbs eyed them enviously, clearly wanting some for himself. It had been a good hour since their last stop. "Hey, boss, why don't you check us in, and I'll get you some coffee," Tony suggested, already heading for the bar. Gibbs nodded and headed for the reception. A few minutes later they met by the elevators. The former marine grabbed the cup Tony offered and let out a content sigh as he licked his lips, seemingly not wanting to waste any of the dark brew.

"Jesus," Tony muttered under his breath, watching Gibbs tongue slowly make its way over his bottom lip.

"What?" the older man barked, eying him curiously.

"Uhm, nothing, boss, just….", his voice trailed off. A faint blush crept up his face, and he turned to scan the lobby, feigning interest in their present surroundings.

The hotel was decidedly elegant, he observed, wondering for the first time why Gibbs had chosen such a pricey location. The bell signaled the arrival of the elevator, and the two men gathered their bags and hurried inside, both wanting to settle in for the night. As Tony turned against the lobby again, he spotted a sign for the movie theater. 'Might be something to do tomorrow', he thought, as the doors closed and they went up to the sixth floor.

The room was spacious and airy, decorated in warm, but muted colors. Tony checked out the facilities. Two double beds, side by side, a large TV and a pair of comfortable chairs. A mini bar was located beneath the writing desk by the window.

"Nice, boss!" the young agent exclaimed. The two double beds suddenly looked very inviting. To inviting, he realized. He could feel all sorts of images popping up in his head. Tony quickly unpacked and put his bag away in the wardrobe.

"I'm taking a shower, boss," he announced. "I'll be out in 15."

He collected his kit and headed for the bathroom. The hot water felt wonderful against tired and aching muscles. That 10-mile jog yesterday wasn't his best idea. Dr Pitt has told him not to overdo it; his lungs were not up to that kind of strain just yet. But he'd lost track of time, running on autopilot. He quickly lathered up, not wanting to occupy the bathroom longer than necessary. Gibbs must be tired too, he thought. The last few months had taken its toll on the entire team.

*************************

Gibbs listened to the water running in the bathroom as he slowly unpacked his clothes, hanging his suits into the closet. He dreaded tomorrow almost as much as he dreaded tonight. 'Why did I insist we share a room?' His excuse had been the budget, the need to review an old case….all stupid non-existent reasons. The truth was that he wanted to spend time with Tony, needed to know he was safe. With all the shit Tony has been involved in the last year, he constantly worried about his second in command.

"Christ," he swore, what a fucking year this had been so far.

The door to the bathroom went up and Tony stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel draped around his waist. Gibbs grunted something and headed for the bathroom himself. Inside he closed the door behind him, letting out a shaky breath. 'This was….what was this?' He refused to finish that particular line of thought and stripped out of his clothes, suddenly feeling grungy compared to that half-naked Italian agent sprawled out on his bed. He took a deep breath, then realized the entire bathroom smelled like Tony.

Sighing deeply, he pushed away from the door, pulled off his clothes and turned on the water. Breathing in the minty fresh scents from its former occupant, Gibbs found himself reaching for Tony's soap. The soap felt wonderful against his skin, leaving him feeling clean and strangely content. Clamping down unwanted images, he finished up, turned off the water and stepped into the warm bathroom. Grabbing the soft cotton bathrobe, he slid it on while looking at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were dark. He could almost feel the heat radiating from him as he gazed at himself. Shrugging, he belted the robe and returned to the bedroom.

Opening the door, he realized Tony had found the entertainment system. Soft music filled the room, an artist he wouldn't recognize, he thought wryly. He closed the door behind him when his eyes fell upon the other bed. Tony had fallen asleep. Gibbs chuckled when he saw the firm grip his senior agent had on the remote control. He crossed the room quietly, not wanting to disturb Tony. Easing himself down onto his bed, his gaze wandered towards the younger man. Tony looked so peaceful, his features relaxed and soft. Gibbs seldom got the opportunity to study him this closely, without fear of being called on it. Tony shifted slightly and a strand of dark hair fell over his forehead. Unable to stop himself, Gibbs reached out his hand and lightly ran it through Tony's hair. Silky soft strands grazed his fingers. He held his breath as Tony turned his head and gently nuzzled Gibbs' palm in his sleep.

Suddenly he became aware of the music playing. A deep male voice filled the room, but it was the lyrics and quiet melody that got his attention.

And I don't believe in the existence of angels  
But looking at you I wonder if that's true  
But if I did I would summon them together  
And ask them to watch over you  
To each burn a candle for you  
To make bright and clear your path  
And to walk, like Christ, in grace and love  
And guide you into my arms

Into my arms, O Lord  
Into my arms, O Lord  
Into my arms, O Lord  
Into my arms

His chest constricted sharply and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Waves of emotions washed over him. Gibbs gazed intently at the younger man, realizing the depth of his emotions. No harm could ever come to Tony. Just the thought of losing him made Gibbs draw in a sharp breath as he realized how close he had come to doing just that, time and time again over the last few years. Closing his eyes, he felt his pulse thunder in his ears. As he opened them, he looked right into Tony's green eyes. The agent look worried.

"Hey, what's wrong, boss?" Tony had one hand on his chest; the other gently gripped his upper arm.

"I…. I'm fine", Gibbs stuttered, still out of breath.

"Don't lie to me, Jethro," Tony said intently. Gibbs realized that was the first time Tony had used his first name.

"I can feel your heart," Tony whispered. Green eyes searched his blue for an answer. And suddenly he couldn't make light of it, just shrug it off. He couldn't muster up a brusque brush off. Tony leaned in closer.

"Jethro, talk to me..."

"I can't loose you," he whispered, leaning into the younger man, seeking comfort, strength

"I'm not going anywhere, boss, I'm right here. I've got your six," Tony said calmly, climbing onto Gibbs' bed. Strong arms held him, a soothing voice murmured into his ear

"You don't have to do this on your own, I've got your six, boss."

Long, warm fingers stroked his chest in a soothing motion. His breathing slowed down, and he felt drained and strangely invigorated at the same time. Tony wiggled about and pulled a blanket over them.

"Ssshh," he said, fingers lightly carding through his hair.

"Relax," he whispered. Gibbs felt himself drifting off, unwilling to think, to analyze what was happening. It felt too good to just feel, to be in the moment.

Tony turned off the lights, and settled down beside him. Images still popped up in Gibbs head, but now they were interspersed with happier memories and moments of great relief. Tony and Ziva's bantering at the office, the young agent sitting at the top of his cellar stairs while he worked on the boat, not needing to talk, just be. He drifted off, feeling calm, safe.

***************************

Dawn sifted through drapes they'd forgotten to draw. Gibbs was slowly drifting towards a conscious state when he realized he wasn't alone. A warm body was pressed flush against his, a long arm slung over his midriff. Memories of the evening before surfaced. He had never imagined this would ever happen. Tony, in his bed, holding him close. Gibbs realized he didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed he'd dared to bare his innermost fears. Tony had made it all so natural, giving strength and comfort. Owning up to his private demons didn't make him a lesser person in Tony's eyes. Hell, Tony'd been right there with him these past few months, through all the pain, fear and sorrow.

He turned around, needing to use the head, trying not to wake Tony. The strong arm around his waist tightened, a deep voice murmuring, "Ssshh, I got you". Tony gently ran his long fingers through his hair, in a continuous soothing motion. Gibbs sank back into the pillow, allowing himself to relax just a little while longer. He turned to look at the man lying beside him. Sleepy green eyes met his.

"Hey", Tony said, his voice still gravelly from sleep. A smile slowly formed around Gibbs' lips.

"Hi, yourself", he said, taking comfort in the fact that Tony's fingers were still in his hair.

"Sleep ok?" Gibbs asked, nearly holding his breath as he waited for Tony to respond.

The incandescent smile the younger man rewarded him told Gibbs all he needed to know. Hoisting himself up on one arm, Tony gazed at him intently,

"And you?" Once again, Gibbs found he couldn't lie.

"Best night I've had in years, he smiled, "Thank you," he added quietly, hoping the simple words conveyed how he felt.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah…"his voice trailed off. Suddenly his phone started ringing, signaling the presence of the outside world. Tony sighed, hoisted himself off the bed and headed for the shower.

**************************************************************************

"Oh, Lord", Gibbs moaned, leaning into his headboard.

"Amen to that," Tony replied. He reached for the remote, casting a questioning glance at Gibbs.

"Anything you'd like to watch, boss?"

"What's on?"

"We've got like 200 channels to choose from, so I'd say pretty much anything" Tony smiled.

"How about you chose, I wouldn't know what's what anyway" Gibbs answered wryly,

Tony flipped through the menu and with a little yelp of delight, settled on a personal favorite of his.

"Magnum PI, boss! Look at that sweet car!"

Gibbs chuckled. He could always count on Tony to make him smile. Come to think of it, no one made him smile like Tony. He'd only realized it the time Tony was desk bound from the plague, how he missed that lighthearted banter and running commentary his second in command provided. Without it, something seemed off. Sure, Tony could really exasperate him at times, but he somehow always got the job done.

"Boss, you wanna watch something else?" Gibbs realized his mind had wandered.

"No, sorry, it's just been a long day."

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of dinner. They had slipped out early, opting to eat in their room, neither man wishing to remain any longer at the conference. Getting up to answer the door, Gibbs cast a look at Tony. His hair was still wet from his shower, the half open robe gave Gibbs a glimpse of the naked body beneath. The sight suddenly made his mouth dry. That body had been pressed against his, all night long.

His mind wandering to all the other things he'd like to do with Tony's body, he felt himself react in a way that was in total violation of rule 12. He smiled, wondering where Tony would end up sleeping tonight. Gibbs shook it off and answered the door.

***************************  
A half eaten pizza stood on the bedside table between the beds, both men enjoying a slice of sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese; Tony's favorite. The former marine chuckled when he saw the way Tony clearly relished every single bite.

"What?" Green eyes sought his, a mischievous smile spreading across Tony's face.

"Nothing." Gibbs grinned.

"Nothing wrong in enjoying ones meal, boss."

"Nope, but do you have to make it look like you and that pizza are on a date?" Gibbs teased. He couldn't help himself. He was thoroughly enjoying this lighthearted banter. It had been too long since he felt this relaxed and at ease.

Tony blushed all the way to his roots. The hand holding the pizza froze midair before he regained his composure and a grin once again spread across his face.

"Why, Sir" Tony replied teasingly, in a pretty good imitation of a Southern belle, "I do believe you're jealous!"

Gibbs burst out laughing, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so heartily, so carefree.

"Weell," he said, "maybe I am." The words were out before he could think it through.

Green eyes looked at him intently. The younger man put the slice down and looked coyly at him through long lashes.

"Why, Sir, my dance card is still mostly free. Would you like me to pencil you in?" His tone was not quite so flippant anymore.

"Yes, Tony, I would." Gibbs said quietly.

He reached out and cupped Tony's cheek. "I really would like …" His words were cut off by Tony's fingers on his lips. The younger man got up in one fluid motion, eased himself onto Gibbs' bed and pulled him into a warm embrace. Soft lips graced Gibbs' neck and he tilted his head to give the other man better access. Tony's lips brushed over a spot behind his ear, licking and nibbling his way down to his neck. Gibbs moaned, a deep guttural sound he barely recognized.

Gibbs turned around, flipped Tony over, pinning him down on the bed. He straddled the young agent, panting as he struggled to regain some sort of composure.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gibbs' hands were slowly caressing Tony as he spoke, strong fingers easing under the other man's belt, caressing as he pushed the robe away.

"What do you want 'this' to be, Jethro?" Tony's voice had dipped an octave; he could barely hear him. The young man looked at him through half closed lids, his green eyes nearly black with desire.

"I don't want a fuck buddy, don't want a one night stand," Gibbs replied, his eyes holding Tony's steady. "We do this, I'm in it for the long haul."

Tony eased himself up, his face only inches from Gibbs'. 'God, he's beautiful,' the senior agent thought.

"As simple as that?"

"Yes, Tony, as simple as that"

"You like me, then." That teasing smile was once again forming around Tony's lips. His hands were moving slowly up and down Gibbs' thighs. Gibbs leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against Tony's mouth.

"I've been attracted to you from the day we met," the older man admitted. "But, I never imagined you could like me, at least not this way." His fingers were stroking through the hair on Tony's chest, exploring the body denied him for so long. He closed his eyes, enjoying the contrast to the silky skin he'd found elsewhere.

"I weren't even sure you liked me, Jethro," Tony replied quietly.

"The second 'B' is for bastard, remember," "I ride all my agents hard, especially the ones I see have that special something.

Gibbs watched as a faint blush once again spread across Tony's face. 'It takes so little to make him happy', he realized.

"C'mere", Tony said, drawing him into a warm embrace, his mouth closing over Gibbs'. Tony parted his lips, inviting him in. Long fingers were tugging at his shirt, seeking naked skin. A couple of minutes later they were both naked, Tony stretched out on top of him, their fingers entwined. The older man relished the feeling of his senior agent's weight. Tony was surprisingly heavy for such a lean man, but Gibbs found he enjoyed the feeling.

Gibbs slowly rocked his hips against the other man. He could feel Tony growing hard between them. His own cock felt so hard he was afraid he'd come, before they'd even started.

"Careful, you make me feel 16 again," Gibbs gasped, as Tony reached between them and caressed both cocks with slow languid strokes.

"We've found religion, Tony grinned, lazily kissing Gibbs.

"Tony," Gibbs hesitated, "I…..ah…didn't bring… uhm…anything…for us to use."

"We'll go slow," Tony whispered, licking his way down to Gibbs' nipples, slowly, carefully biting each one. Gibbs arched his back into the other man's touch; Tony slid down Jethro's body, his leaking cock leaving a trail on Gibbs' sensitized skin. Strong hands held him as a warm mouth closed around his cock, Tony's tongue swirling over the head before he took the whole length into his mouth. Gibbs nearly cried out as Tony deep throated him while a finger gently brushed over his entrance, slowly massaging him.

Unable to lie still anymore, Gibbs pulled away from Tony's eager mouth. He wanted to prolong the pleasure, and the way Tony used his tongue on his cock, he knew he was too close.

He sat up, still panting. The mischievous grin he'd come to love so much tugged at the corner of the young Italian. Straddling him again, Gibbs used this chance to really study the naked body underneath him. Tony was lean, yet strong and muscular. Well-defined arms, strong shoulders. A light coating of hair covered his chest, trailing down to his cock. Silky skin, still lightly tanned from summer. He leaned in and drank in the scent of the young man lying underneath him. Something citrusy and spicy blended with what had to be Tony's own scent.

***************************

Tony captured Gibbs' mouth in a searing kiss. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He was kissing Gibbs, he had his naked body on top of him. He could taste, feel and drink in the scent of the man who had captured so much of his imagination these past years. All that pent up desire was about to erupt. He sought entrance to Gibbs' mouth, Tony's tongue tracing the former marines lips, tasting the remnants of bourbon, coffee and a tantalizing fragrance that he could only describe as Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned softly, his hips rocking more urgently against him. The frictions created by their warm sweat slicked bodies felt wonderful, and this time he knew he would not be able to stop.

"I'm too close, Jethro…..can't stop…..come for me…."

Gibbs' body tensed up under his hands as he felt himself go impossibly hard, Tony's movements grew erratic, more frantic as he neared his orgasm. His hand closed around their cocks pushing the older man over the edge. He barely registered Gibbs crying out, as white-hot sperm covered his chest. The older agent slid off him, still panting. His eyes met Gibbs as he lifted his hand to his mouth, slowly licking their sperm off his fingers. He leant into Gibbs, giving him a tender kiss.

Reaching out for the napkins beside the bed, Tony proceeded to gently clean them off. Gibbs pulled him into a warm embrace, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Hey…" Gibbs whispered…looking intently at Tony. "You okay?"

Tony laughed heartily, "You can't tell?" His smile warm and open, he gazed at Gibbs, green eyes glowing.

"So," Tony started, a sudden feeling of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"The long haul, huh" Tony's eyes sought Gibbs', seeking an answer.

"Oh, you're mine now, Tony, I'm not letting you go," Gibbs replied, tightening his hold on his lover.


End file.
